godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Rose of Revenge
|image =Guyferd ep 14.PNG |nameofepisode =The Red Rose of Revenge |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =15 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} The Red Rose of Revenge is the fifteenth episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode begins with a news broadcast which appears to be about Crown. Zodiac's master plan has begun, and they are marketing the Mutian conversion process to the public. Meanwhile, Gou Kazama, Takeo Shiroishi, Yuu and Rei Kujou all see this on TV, and are distraught that their efforts to stop crown have not yet panned out. They then find that the man backing the product may not know about Crown's secret nefarious plot, and try to convince him of this. He seems to reveal to them that he doesn't care what Crown is up to, their product is making him rich. The man walks into his office building leaving Gou and Takeo to walk away in defeat. They are then approached by their friend Detective Yuji Nakano and inform him of Crown's business practice. Nakano seems to reveal that he has suspected something with the businessman they had met earlier. They see a list of names that the Detective brought with him, and on it they see the name Shion. after that, Megumi Shion is seen placing a rose on a grave. Metal Master approaches and talks to her. It is then revealed through flashback that the grave was for Shion's sister who died in hospital, and that this moment closed Shion's heart to the world and she began working with Crown and the Fallah virus to make sure that no one would die again. Outside the graveyard, the two Crown executives continue to have a meaningful conversation. Megumi then seems to devise a plan involving Guyferd. The show cuts to Nakano questioning the businessman seen earlier. Nakano has a tracking device pinned inside his coat for Dr. Shiroishi and the Kujous to follow in Shiroishi's car. All is going well until Nakano's vehicle arrives in a shipping yard where they are attacked by Fangs. The security guards are quickly overpowered by the Crown forces, and Megumi Shion comes out of her car, just as Gou leaps from his own. Nakano protects the businessman from the Fangs as Gou and SHion do battle, but it is interrupted when Shion flees to follow her client and Metal Master comes to take her place. Shion quickly finds the businessman and prepares to kill him, but Nakano and the Kujou, armed with their power accelerators, halt her. She puts down her sword in surrender, but then slings her cape into Nakano's face, knocking the gun from his hands. Yuu and Rei then attack, but are quickly defeated. Meanwhile, Gou begins to have trouble fighting Metal Master and utilizes his Gaiksou technique to transform into Guyferd. They battle for a while, but eventually Metal Master disappears. Just as Megumi is about to strike the businessman, Guyferd stops her and asks why she needs to kill him, and it turns out that he may have played a part in her sister's death. She tries to strike again, but is again stopped. her target begins to flee, and Megumi throws a knife at him but misses and hits Detective Nakano. Shortly after this, the businessman picks up Nakano's gun and shoots Megumi, causing Gou to become fiercely angry at him, Gou nearly strikes the man, but Dr. Shiroishi intervenes, and eventually slaps the man himself. The group tends to Nakano's wound while Gou reflects over Shion. the show cuts to Zodiac laughing and scheming with Metal Master. Gou tosses a rose over the edge of the shipping yard, and the episode ends. Appearances Monsters *Guyferd *Zodiac *Metal Master Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Metalferds *Fangs Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes